


Dance

by Layxing



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Almost smut, Dedicated to my hoe, F/M, Fluff, Hanwin - Freeform, Kinda, idk - Freeform, kpop, nct - Freeform, nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layxing/pseuds/Layxing
Summary: Basically a quick draft dedicated to my hoeIt ends just before the good part because I'm too chicken to write and publish smut, but honestly I'll probably post something tonight/tomorrow.





	

It was my first day at college and I was already shitting myself as none of my friends decided to come to the same college as me.

My first lesson was dance. I couldn't wait. I love dancing, I've been dancing since I was able to walk. As I looked up from my timetable I saw a tall Asian boy looking right at me. I put my head down and walked to class with a slight blush on my cheeks. By the time I got there the rest of the class were already in their seats. I hurried over to the back of the class and sat down. The teacher started with role call and after about seven people he called my name "Hana?" "Here!" I called awkwardly.

I looked around the room eyeing up all of my new class mates. I was looking at everyone when I suddenly made eye contact with the boy I'd run into earlier. "shit." I mumble to myself as I pull away from the awkward eye contact. I kept my head down for the rest of the lesson taking in the teachers information.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright class so first project is in pairs." The teacher said enthusiastically. Everyone sighed at the news. "The pairs and style of dance are on the board please take a look for yourselves!" He added. I slowly walked to the board waiting for the swarm of students to settle down. "Hana with Dong Si Cheng -Style Hip hop" "Who's Dong Si Cheng?" I ask the teacher. He just pointed instead of replying and his finger landed on the tall Asian guy I didn't seem to be able to escape today! "Oh god" I mumble to myself. "So you're Hana" He smirked mischievously. I nodded as my cheeks tinted a light pink shade. " Meet me in practice room 4 at 9pm tonight." He said as he winked and walked away. Before I could say anything he was gone. I had butterflies in my stomach. "What's going on with me" I thought to myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 9:01pm and I had only just got to college. I didn't even know where the dance practice rooms are so I knew I was gonna be a couple of minutes late. After wandering around the buildings I found the practice room. I peeked through the small window seeing if Sicheng was there already. As I looked in I saw a sweaty boy dancing away to the music. He was so graceful and smooth. I walked in and he noticed me and stopped straight away. I bowed and greeted him. I apologized for being late as well. "Finally " he sighed. " I'll be back in a second let me go get changed." I said to him and he gestured me to go as he gulped down some water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I rushed out of the changing rooms wearing a white shirt and black sports shorts. I jogged back to the practise room with Dong Si Cheng at the laptop sorting out the music. " okay so...." He stared at me as if I had an extra face. I raised my eyebrow and he shook his head coming back to reality. "Ermmm.... Hana I have basically planned out the whole dance all you have to do now is learn it." He said with a slightly frustrated voice. "Dong are you okay?" I ask cautiously. " I'm fine Hana I'm just a bit stressed oh and you can call me WinWin." He said with a cheeky smile. I blushed slightly.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. My eyes widened as I realised our faces were centimetres apart. "I'll teach the dance now, okay?" He asked while smirking. I blushed an even redder shade and nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an hour and a half I finally had the dance learned."Okay let's go through it one more time and then we can go home." He said as he caught his breath. We ran through the dance perfectly, with no mistakes. The ending was coming which was where I did a running flip and he caught me half way in the air and flipped me facing him. The stunt went well but as I tried to pull away, Sicheng held me against him.

The butterflies in my stomach came back and my face went a whole new colour. He smirked as he leaned towards my ear." You're so fucking beautiful Hana" He whispers into my ear. His breathe tickles my neck sending shivers down my spine. I gulp as he brings his face to face me again. " I want you." He whispers. I feel his breathe against my lips this time. He pushes me backwards until my back makes contact with the wall, then brings my hands up above my head as he passionately kisses me. My body finally relaxes as I get over the shock and come to my senses.

He was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen so it wasn't as if I was going to push him away, so instead, I kissed him back harder. I felt him smirk against my lips as he bit my bottom lip making me moan. He took this chance to enter his tongue turning it into a make out session. He slowly started bringing the kisses past my jawline and down my neck searching for my sweet spot. Once he reached it I let out a loud moan. He knew what he had found and started taking advantage by leaving a hickey.

He then moved back to my eyes staring at me intensely. " let's go some where a bit more comfortable." He said with a seductive smirk. "We're going to have fun tonight, princess" I heard him mutter as he led me to the door.


End file.
